


Formality

by a_windsor



Series: Thing!verse [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_windsor/pseuds/a_windsor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know it's just a formality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formality

_Formality_ **\- October 2016**

 

“Well, what do you think of this one?” Arizona asks for probably the tenth time in twenty minutes. When she doesn’t get a response, she looks back over her shoulder and sighs. “I know she’s very cute, but I think Lena can give up your attention for just a little bit. We wouldn’t want her Mami saying no because Momma picked the wrong ring.”

Teddy finally looks up from making faces at ten-month-old Lena, readjusting her on her hip and leaning over the Arizona’s favorite jeweler’s counter. 

“Callie is not going to say no, and she’s sure as hell not going to say no because of whatever ring you pick,” Teddy admonishes. “Isn’t she the one who has wanted to elope to Canada for the last two years?”

Arizona blows out a breath. 

“Yes, but she’s going to have this ring on her finger for the rest of our lives, so this is kinda important.”

“You’re nervous! That’s so cute.”

“Hush,” Arizona complains, inhaling deeply and then pausing to drop a little kiss on Lena’s cheek. Her daughter gives a little smile but clings tighter to Aunt Teddy, as if scared Momma is going to steal her away from her beloved godmother.

“Why are you nervous?”

“Just look at the ring, Teddy.”

“Ooh. Momma’s kinda grumpy,” Teddy teasingly directs at her goddaughter before turning her attention to the ring before her. “I liked the last one better.”

“Me too.”

“Okay. Let’s go back to that one. Now, tell me why you’re nervous about proposing to the other mother of your children.”

“I’m not nervous about proposing; I’m worried I won’t get the chance. I feel good about this, I do. But what if I get all excited and... we lose? I know it’s silly, but I want so badly to actually be married to her.”

“It’s not silly,” Teddy assures her. “Come on. It’s gonna go our way tomorrow, so we better get that perfect ring. And if it doesn’t? You let the woman take you to Vancouver, and you’re still gonna need a ring.”

 

***

 

“What about this one, m’ijo?”

“Shiny,” Asa notes, leaning down from her arms. “Can I have a pretzel?”

“In a second. We have to wait for Aunt Lexie.”

As if on cue, Aunt Lexie, eight months pregnant, comes waddling into the store.

“Callie?” she asks, greeting Asa with a scruff of his hair. “Why are we in the most expensive jewelry store in the most expensive mall in Seattle? On our lunch break?”

“Because you’re sick of paperwork, and I’m going to propose to Arizona.”

“Oh! Oh my god! Really?” Lexie gushes, looking so very young, baby belly and all.

“If the Supreme Court gets its head out of its...” Callie trails off with a glance towards the toddler on her hip.

“Hi, Aunt Lexie! Do you still have a baby inside of you?”

Lexie laughs. “I do. Your godbrother is still not ready to come out.”

“Oh. Does he want a pretzel?”

“Asa,” Callie laughs. “We'll get one soon, promise. If I let you down, do you promise to hold my hand the whole time?”

“I wanna hold Aunt Lexie’s hand,” Asa whines.

Lexie grins and offers her hand as Callie shakes her head and lets him down. He happily slips his hand into his aunt’s.

“So why did you call me, Callie?”

“Because Mark is absolutely awful at picking out jewelry. No offense; your ring is beautiful.”

“I’m pretty sure Derek picked it out,” Lexie admits, twirling the engagement ring and wedding band on her finger. “Thanks for picking me.”

Callie smiles. “We’re friends, Lexie, even apart from Mark. Okay, so. I’ve narrowed it down to three.” 

She waves over the woman who has been helping her, who brings over a tray with three diamond rings. 

“Is this the lucky lady?” the small woman asks. 

“No, no,” Callie laughs. “Just a second opinion.”

“Ah. Always good. The little one doesn’t have a preference?”

 “He’d rather have a pretzel,” Callie informs her. 

“Well, I don’t have a pretzel,” the sales assistant says to Asa. “But I do have a lollipop. If it’s okay with your mom?” 

“Go ahead,” Callie nods. “What do you say, Asa?”

“Thank you,” Asa sings as he happily accepts the sucker. 

“Alright, Lexie. What do you think?”

 

***

 

“Did you seriously get a ring?” 

“Tell Aunt Rachel to stop asking like I haven’t told her thirty times,” Arizona says to Asa while looking pointedly to her friend. 

“Aunt Rachel, Momma says you already asked,” Asa dutifully passes on before returning to his coloring at the breakfast bar. 

Rachel rolls her eyes and turns to her goddaughter in the high chair to her right. 

“I think your mom and big bro are patronizing me, Lena,” she says.

The infant just chews on her hand, looking balefully at her godmother. Rachel grins and runs an affectionate hand over Lena’s finally-arriving blonde hair.

“Hmm, you’re getting some pretty curls, Lena-bug. But I think I liked ya better bald.”

Arizona laughs and continues to lay out assorted hors d’ouevres on the kitchen table for the impromptu afternoon CNN-watching party. 

“Her poor little head would be cold this winter.”

“Mm, good point. We gotta get you a hat,” Rachel grins at the baby girl, hand still firmly on her head. She makes the baby nod vigorously (but gently) and Lena laughs at her antics, sticky hand batting at her puppeteering aunt. 

A friend of Arizona’s since the peds surgeon moved to Seattle, Rachel was the most welcoming of their group to Callie, though even she too took an embarrassing amount of time to come around. She is avowed to never have kids but, after some initial reluctance, has taken surprisingly well to the role of doting godmother in the last ten months.

“Can I see the ring?” Rachel asks, removing her hand and letting Lena wrap a banana-y hand around two of her fingers.

“Back pocket,” Arizona says, leaning up to rummage around in a cabinet for some extra napkins. 

Rachel comes around the island and fishes in the back pocket of Arizona’s jeans, just as Callie walks in from the garage.

“I’m home! And I brought the booze,” Callie calls, pausing as she surveys the scene in the kitchen. She quirks her brow: “Wanna tell me why your hand is in my girl’s pocket, Rach?”

 She’s normally a little jealous when it comes to Arizona (her girlfriend is really hot, which is a blessing and a curse), but she genuinely likes Rachel and knows she’s not a threat. 

“Can’t find my keys,” Rachel covers smoothly. 

“Leni’s got your keys, Aunt Rachel,” Asa tells her, pointing to his sister’s tray, where Rachel’s keys were in fact entertaining Lena until very recently.

“Oh, right! Thanks, bud. Always losing those. Did you say booze?”

“Cases, in the car.”

“Oh, Mami’s my favorite,” Rachel says, earning a grin from Asa while Lena rediscovers the jangling distraction they had all been talking about. “I’ll go help.”

Rachel heads out into the garage while Callie sets down a few bottles of champagne on the counter and turns to Arizona.

“What was that about?”

“Oh, you know Rachel. She’s a goof.” 

Arizona grins and cuts off any other questions with a warm kiss on her lips. 

“Wanna kiss, too,” Asa complains. “Mami, I drew you a picture.”

“You’ve been summoned,” Arizona shoos her. “Better go give him a snuggle.”

 

***

 

Arizona distracts herself from her nervousness by flitting around playing hostess. All of their (non-working) friends are there. Mark and Lexie, Derek and Meredith, Matt and Teddy, Alex being all lone wolf, as well as Rachel and a few of what Callie refers to as her “circle” (the few that chose to stop being snobby when she gave the “Callie’s here for good” ultimatum). They all mingle fairly well after their share of birthdays, baptisms, and Christmas parties.

She doesn’t have her darling children to keep her mind off of the waiting, because Asa has spent the entire time flirting with and chasing two-year-old Katie and five-year-old Ally Shepherd and Lena has been completely monopolized by her godmothers, Teddy and Rachel, who coo and fuss over every little thing she does. Lena eats up all the attention.

But as she wanders around making sure everyone is well fed and their thirst quenched, she feels eyes on her. She looks up every so often and meets her Calliope’s eyes, receiving a reassuring smile and a wink. It keeps her going.

And when the news does finally go in their direction, the champagne’s passed around and the hugs are warm, and she finds herself sharing one of their more public displays of affection with Callie. She smiles against her lips and realizes that the “someday” she’ll marry the mother of her children is now, finally, any damn day she pleases.

 

***

 

The last of their mostly tipsy guests finally make it out the door, and the calls from their excited parents are fielded as the dishes are piled into the sink to be dealt with in the morning.

“Yes, Mom, we're excited too,” Arizona promises, grinning at Callie over the kitchen island. She's got two glasses of champagne bubbling in her veins and all she really wants is to get Callie out of those dark jeans. “No, no. They're sleeping; all that excitement tuckered them out. Yes, you can call tomorrow and talk to them. Callie's off so they might be out and about. Call her cell.”

The last of the trash deposited in the can, Callie comes around the corner of the island and unabashedly pins Arizona against the granite.

“Yeah, Mom, I gotta go. You know, we're really... Tired.”

Arizona hopes the hitch in her voice isn't detectable as Callie rolls her hips forward and grins mischievously.

“Love you, too. Goodnight.”

She clicks the phone off and quickly places it on the counter behind her, hands sliding around Callie's waist and under her shirt.

“Mean,” she accuses with a little tsk, even as her hands start to wander.

“We should time it, see whose mom can talk more.”

“Or see how long _you_ could hold out if I was doing that when you were on the phone with _your_ mom,” Arizona says petulantly.

With a cheeky little smile, Callie leans forward and captures her lips. Arizona lets out a little moan as Callie’s lips trail across her cheek and down her neck before she whispers:

“If it really upsets you, I can just go to bed...”

“Only if you take me with you.”

They maneuver towards their room while locked in their embrace, following a well-practiced path.  The temptation to stay where they are and take advantage of the kitchen counter is strong, but dampened and ultimately dismissed by Asa's newfound tendency to wander at night.

Arizona’s shirt is the first casualty as they make it through their bedroom door, followed closely by Callie’s. A few tugs make quick work of two pairs of jeans, bunched and kicked off at the foot of the bed while, tipsy and giggly, they fall onto their soft mattress.

“Mm. Before we go any further.” Arizona reluctantly but determinedly pulls away and crawls to the edge of the bed. She tries to look as serious as possible while noticing her shirt is hanging over of mirror of the dresser. Leaning over and reaching into the pocket of her discarded jeans, she produces a beautiful platinum setting wrapped around a stunning diamond, lying flat on her hand. She takes a deep breath. “Calliope, I--”

“Wait.”

“What?” 

Callie slides off the bed and fishes in her own back pocket while still grinning adoringly at Arizona. She feels the joy bubbling up in her heart as she climbs back in bed, the ring _she_ bought the day before in _her_ hand. 

“Great minds think alike,” Callie says.

Arizona’s mouth drops open comically, and Callie pulls her forward for a kiss, which quickly grows heated. She pushes her down against the pillows, surprised to feel Arizona’s hands soon pushing up against her chest.

“You have to let me ask,” Arizona complains, waving the ring in front of her face. “I had a plan!” 

“Arizona, you already know the answer,” Callie laughs, pushing up on one elbow and depositing the ring she bought on Arizona’s collarbone, tracing a gentle circle with her nail. 

“I want to ask,” Arizona pouts.

Callie giggles and kisses that pouting lip gently. 

“What if _I_ want to ask?”

“I got the ring out first.”

Callie snorts at her playground argument. 

“Calliope, this is supposed to be special.”

“I know; I planned out a great speech,” Callie teases.

“How about we take turns?”

Callie sighs and nuzzles her nose briefly against Arizona’s cheek. 

“Okay. But I’m not moving.”

It’s Arizona’s turn to giggle. 

“This is going to be a very distracted proposal, then,” Arizona admits, her free hand already playing at the small of Callie’s back and drifting ever southward in small spiral patterns. 

“Power through, Robbins,” Callie grins cheekily and plays with the strap of Arizona’s bra. “Want me to go first?”

“No! No, I’m going first.”

Callie smirks as she presses another kiss to her lips.

“Okay, then. Propose away.”

Arizona takes a big breath and starts, giving her a silly grin:

“Calliope, I know it’s just a formality. We have the two most amazing kids, and I love you more than anything, and this doesn’t change any of that. I’ve always known I would spend the rest of my life with you and our _four_ kids.”

Callie’s cheeky grin fades, soon replaced by a soft smile of absolute adoration.

“I know it’s just a silly ceremony and a piece of paper. But, my life changed forever when I met you, for the better, and whether I knew it or not, I’ve wanted this moment since not long after you walked into my life. So. This is the abbreviated version, but: Calliope, will you marry me?”

“Hmm, I’ll have to think about it. Can I get back to you?”

“Callie Torres!” Arizona exclaims in mock-indignation, pushing lightly on her hip. “I’m not saying yes to you if you don’t say yes to me.” 

“ _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_ ,” Callie swears, punctuating each yes with a kiss to Arizona’s chest and neck. “Can I have my ring now?”

Arizona laughs and takes Callie’s proffered left hand. She slides the perfectly sized ring into place, and it nestles in like it’s been meant to be right there all along. She kisses the back of Callie’s hand reverently and then looks back up to meet Callie’s wide eyes, full of the weight of this moment. 

“It’s perfect,” Callie whispers.

“It is,” Arizona confirms. “Can I have _my_ ring?”

“Excuse me, _I_ haven’t done any proposing yet,” Callie objects, bringing her index finger back to where the ring lies miraculously undisturbed and tracing the outline where the metal has been warmed by its proximity to Arizona’s soft skin. “Are you ready?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Now, it might not be as eloquent as a Robbins speech, but--”

“Callie, _please_.”

She laughs, picking the ring up and twirling it in her fingers. She meets Arizona’s eyes.

“Arizona, you _found_ me, and you _fixed_ me. You’ve bent for me and taken chances on me a thousand times over, and, god, look where it’s gotten us. This amazing home we’ve already half-filled with the most _awesome_ kids I ever could’ve dreamed of, and your silly chickens in the backyard. I love you, and I can’t imagine sharing my life with anyone else. Will you make it official and marry me?”

Callie beams down at her expectantly, moving to kiss away the few emotional tears that have formed at the edge of those endlessly blue eyes.

“Way better than a Robbins speech,” Arizona breathes.

“You have to answer,” Callie teases.

“ _Yes_ , yes, of course,” Arizona promises.

Callie is comically over-relieved. “That would’ve been awkward, otherwise.”

Arizona giggles and plants a kiss against Callie’s cheek before she gains just enough leverage to flip them.

“Ring, please,” she demands playfully, pushed up on her right elbow. 

Callie laughs and produces said piece of jewelry, sliding it onto Arizona’s finger, eyes never leaving hers. She laces their fingers together. 

“So, we’re gonna do this, huh?” Callie asks, admiring the new sensation of the rings pressing against her skin. 

Arizona nods, super-magic-smiley. 

“White dresses? Big party? Whole nine yards?”

“If that’s what you want,” Arizona says easily. “I could do it tomorrow at the courthouse or in six months in a tulle-covered church. The whole point is _now I can_.” 

“Well, we waited long enough. We should wait a little while longer and do the big thing _because_ we can.”

“I know it doesn’t really change anything,” Arizona says softly, fingers disentangling from Callie’s and threading gently through those dark locks. “But it feels _right_.”

“Plus we got some bling out of it,” Callie says playfully.

“Mm, that, too. I _really_ want to be your wife.”

“Me too. And finally tell Asa and Lena that I made an honest woman out of their momma.”

Arizona laughs, and Callie adores the sound. She lifts her head up and kisses her, at first sweetly, and then more insistently, hands on her fiancée’s hips, pulling them closer against her own.

The creak of little feet on the stairs interrupts them, and Arizona groans. 

“Hold. That. Thought,” she says, a kiss between each word. She rolls off and grabs the closest shirt, Callie’s, before heading to the door. “I’m gonna put him right back in bed. I’m serious; don’t move. Not even a little bit.”

Callie rolls her eyes and grins. “Okay!” 

Arizona slips out of the master bedroom in her bare feet, and Callie hears her intercept Asa in the hall. 

“Asa, bubba, what are you doing?”

“Momma, where’s your pants?” the three-year-old’s voice comes clear through the door, eliciting a snort from his madre on the other side. There’s a slight rustling as Arizona lifts Asa onto her hip.

“I’m trying to go to bed. I don’t wear pants to bed, silly.”

“Jammies,” he points out.

“Well, _sometimes_ I don’t wear pants to bed. Now what are you doing up?”

“Quiero ver a Mami,” [I wanna see Mami,] he says pitifully. 

“She’s asleep in her own bed. Just like you should be!” Arizona says softly as her footsteps retreat back towards the stairs.

“Bad dream,” Asa complains.

“Well, we’ll take care of that quick, and then back to sleep, okay?”

“Okay, Momma,” Asa sighs, trailing off out of earshot.

Callie listens to her _fiancée’s_ steps on the creaky stairs as a smile plays at her lips and her fingers play idly with the ring Arizona got her, examining it in the low light. It’s perfect; although she’d appreciated the earnest sentiment behind George’s tiny offering, everything about this ring (and this marriage, and this fiancée) feels more real and substantial. They’re going to have the real church wedding, they’re going to deal with their mothers, crazy with wedding planning, and they’re going to do it all in the presence of everyone they love.

This time is really forever. It was already forever, but now she just gets to do it right.


End file.
